Wrath of love
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Sequel to Never. every normal relationship has it's problems. But there is nothing normal in morganville. So why did she expect it to be her happily ever after? Rated T for language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Never.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Never. I hope you like this one as well.

Summary: every normal relationship has its problems. But there is nothing normal in morganville. So why did she expect it to be her happily ever after?

Claire's POV:

I walk back to the Glass House half excited and half dreading it. Sure I should be happy, I realized my real feelings. I sent a break up text to Shane saying we are over and we'll talk about it later. Shane has this thing however, I realized. He doesn't take rejection well. And if it's because of a vampire, it's a lot worse. Dread fills my whole body as I race up the stairs to the door. I open the door and find Shane on the couch playing a zombie game. I can tell because of the groans and gunshots. As soon as I walk in Shane pauses the game and looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Finally home. Eve and Michael aren't home. So, what's up? How come the text?" He says in a monotone voice. Not good. I walk over and sit on the other side of the couch facing him. I take a deep voice before I begin, calming my shaking hands.

"I can't do this anymore Shane. You've changed and so have I. I don't feel the same anymore so I think it's best we break up. We could still be friends right?" I ask uncertainly. I look at his face to see the same unreadable expression. I look down at his hands, which are curled up into fists on his lap. He slides closer til he's less than a foot away from me. He puts one hand on the arm rest behind me, trapping me. The other is on my arm, squeezing a bit too hard. I wince slightly as his face draws closer, stopping at my ear.

"Is it because of that lunatic boss of yours? Did he brainwash you to loving him. If so then your sick Claire. You can have me. Think about it. Someone who's living, breathing and can give you what you want. You don't want this Claire." He whispers into my ear venomously. He grips harder as to persuade me. I swallow a lump in my throat and try my hardest to be brave.

"He's not a lunatic and he treats me better than you have. You've changed Shane. This isn't working. I'm sorry." My voice cracks slightly at the end. Shane's head withdraws slightly til he's a few inches from my lips. His eyes are dark with anger and another look I've seen, lust.

"Big mistake Claire. I'm not going to let you go that easy. You have no where to go. You think you can stay with Myrnin? Fat chance Amelie would even let you. Even if your sleeping with him. And I could easily persuade Michael to kick you out. You've got no where Claire. Your stuck here, and here, your mine." He says as he crashes his lips against mine. Biting my lips too hard causing me to whimper. I try squirming to get free but his grip is too tight. I know I'll have a bruise there tomorrow. Shane's kiss gets more aggressive and shoves his tongue into my mouth. I take this chance to bite down on his tongue. He screams and instantly backs away. I run to the stairs and dart to my room. Closing and locking the door. I sit down on the floor and start crying. After about half an hour I stop crying and get up from the floor. I pick up my bookbag from the corner of the room and open it up. I get some clothes scattered around and stuff them in. I take out my phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hello? Claire?"

"Hey mom, how are you?" I ask, trying to sound normal.

"Oh I'm fine honey. Are you okay?" Mom askes, worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just wanted to ask if I could stay over with you and Dad for a little while. I'm having some..issues here and I just want to get away." I tell her, trying not to say too much. She instantly understands, mothers intuition I guess.

"Of course honey. You can stay as long as you want. Your room is made up and ready for you. When will you come over?"

"Tomorrow morning. Thanks mom. See you tomorrow."

"Okay love you honey."

"Love you too mom. Bye." I hang up the phone and sigh. I hear the front door slam and a pair of boots storm up the stairs. I open my door to see a smiling Eve near her door. She looks at me and see the troubled look on my face. She furrows her eyebrows and comes towards me.

"What's wrong Claire Bear?" She askes as she comes into my room and sits on my bed. I close the door and shrug. Trying hard not to say what happened between me and Shane.

"Not much. Me and Shane are over and I'm going to stay with my parents for a little while. I'll be back though." I whisper the last part as I avert my eyes. Eve gasps and immediately goes to hug me.

"Oh CB I'm sorry. You sure you don't want me to beat his ass? Or get Michael to do it?" She askes, seriously. I laugh and shake my head.

"No it's okay. I'm fine so it's alright. Just don't want to be around him right now."

"Well..okay Claire but remember I'll beat his ass once you say the word." She gives me one last hug and heads to Michaels room to tell him I suppose. I close my door and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I awake a few hours later to my door closing and a figure standing over me. I yelp and sit up immediately. A hand covers my mouth and pins me to the bed. I make out the familiar hair and scent. Shane. I start wriggling around trying to get free, to no avail however. Shanes body is pressing me down.

"So you're leaving to your parents? Big mistake. I'll make you regret it Claire. I told you you're mine. And I'll never let you go." He whispers harshly. I thrash around trying to get him off. I manage to get my hand free annnd immediately slap him, hard. The sound echoes through my room. His face however doesn't move. He releases his grip on me and sits on the bed. As soon as he does I feel a sharp sting on my face. It takes me a moment to realize what happen. Shane, just hit me. He gets up and before he is out the door he turns to me.

"You'll regret choosing him over me." With that he leaves and I'm alone again in my room.

So this is the first chapter. Sorry for the typos and bad grammer. Hope you like please RXR. Shanes a little OOC but he does have anger issues and violence issues so I thought this might fit him. Anyways hope you like! Please review!

XoXo Jastly 


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV:

I stare at the mirror in the bathroom. I look at the black and blue mark on my arm and sigh. I'll have to wear a sweater to cover it up. Thank goodness it's fall, it would at least be understandable to wear a light sweater. I get out the bathroom and go to my room. Putting on my sweater and old sneakers I grab my bookbag and head downstairs. The coffee is already on and Michael's sitting at the table when I walk in. My heart skips a beat before I inhale trying to calm down. I haven't talked to Michael after Eve told him about me and Shane. I dont want him to ask questions. I walk to pour myself some coffee and pretend like nothings wrong.

"So Claire, I heard about Shane and you. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He askes me, concern clear in his voice. I turn to him and smile a small smile. I shake my head and sit down next to him.

"It's only for a little while Michael. I'll be back. Why? You going to miss me?" I nudge him as he smiles one of his rockstars smiles that make a girls heart melt. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well you do make some good tacos. I'm going to miss taco night." He chuckles and then turns serious. "When do you think you'll be back though?"

"I don't know. Maybe two weeks. I just want things to calm down with me and Shane and I don't think it will if I stay here." I whisper. He nods as we both drink our coffee in silence. When we're done I wash the cups for old times sake. I walk to the door to find Eve already there and Shane leaning against the wall next to her. Eve gives me a bear hug, as does Michael and I avoid looking at Shane. I head out the door and down the steps heading toward my parents house.

I get to my parents house in ten minutes flat. I knock on the door as mom answers. She gives me a hug and closes the door behind us. I walk to the living room of the exact replica of the Glass house.

"Oh honey I'm so glad your back home!" Mom exclaims. She starts talking on and on about how she's missed me and about the new gardening she's done. I smile and nod occasionally.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I ask when she is done. Mom just points upstairs and smiles.

"Sleeping. He worked too much yesterday and got the day off. I nod as I head upstairs to get settled in. I put my clothes away and put my phone to charge. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. When I get out I see my phone flashing. I look at it to see three new messages. Two from Eve and one from Amelie. Wow I didn't know Amelie even knew how to text. I check Amelie's first.

"Claire, you do not have to work today or tomorrow with Myrnin. I will be requesting his service so do not go to the lab. Further more, you will work with him everyday next week during class and work hours. I will notify your proffesors of your absence. -Amelie-"

I grimance at this and sigh. Damn, I won't see Myrnin until Sunday, and it's Thursday. I go check the other messages from Eve.

"Hey CB I thought maybe since you won't be home you can come by work and we can hang out on my break."

I smile as I read the next one.

"CB on Saturday you have to stay over, no exceptions. Me, you, and Mikey are going to watch movies and have a sleepover. And yes I am forcing Mikey. Come by CG tomorrow 4! Love you -Eve-"

I put my phone away as I finish getting ready. I grab my bag and head out to go to school. The first classes are always the most boring since I'm ahead. I take notes and pretend to be attentive anyways to make up for yesterday. As I head to AP Chem I feel a bad presence behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Shane standing under a tree near the English building. He glares at me with the same eyes from yesterday. I shiver and quickly head up the stairs. I sit down in my usual seat as I think back to Shane. Surely he wouldn't wait for a three hour class just to harrass me, would he? Maybe if I stall for a while before leaving he might just go away. AP Chem seemed to pass by quickly. I groan as the proffesor dismisses us. I put my things away slowly, doing everything as slowly as possible to stall time. It only buys me a half hour before I'm outside again. I look back at the tree to find it empty. I look around and sigh in relief. He's no where in sight. I walk across the campus towards the gates before I feel the same presence again. I turn around quickly to see nothing. Only jocks and regular TPU students. I turn around and start walking faster out the gates down the street towards home. Or my parents home at least. I get about a block away until I feel a hand grab mine. I instantly jerk away and turn around fast. Too fast, I get dizzy and off balance, stumbling into the person. They grab both my arms and hold them securely. I look up to see him again. I almost scream until he covers my mouth.

"Scream and you'll pay. I told you Claire, I'm not letting you go. I'm just here to tell you something Claire. You won't be able to tell anyone. You're trapped like a bug in a spiders web, and Claire, I'm the spider. You try to run, I'll be around every corner. You scream, no one will hear you. And if you tell someone, I'll know, and everyone you love will get hurt. You don't want that right Claire?" He says darkly. I never knew this side of Shane. Never knew he could be so, cold, so heartless. I shake my head as he let's go of me. He walks away with his hands in his pockets.

"Good Claire. Nice seeing you. Can't wait to have you home again." He says as he walks off. I shiver and hurry home. Ignoring my moms greetings and run straight to my room. I lock the door and get in bed. I cry and cry, scared. So scared someone I love will get hurt. I cry until I fall asleep. Dreaming nightmares of fire and screams. The screams of my mom and dad, or Eve and even Michael. But worst of all, the screams of pain from Myrnin.

Okayy so that's the second chapter. I'm going to try to do daily updates since I have nothing else to do. I know there's no Clyrnin so far but I promise it will come soon! Please review!

XoXo Jastly 


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed. And a special thanks to CoureyCollins-Glass for the last review that helped me motivate for a more recent update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please Review and if you have any ideas for a new chapter I'm open to ideas. (Especially open to requests for one-shots since I get writers block easily) anyways enjoy this chapter. I will also update later tonight so its a double update today.

Eve's POV:

Seeing Claire leave today was hard. I know it's only for two weeks but I just don't feel right. After Claire left I pulled Michael aside into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. I'm always portrayed as the bad-ass or the tough one but right now I just don't feel, right. Michael sits in the chair next to me and grabs one of my hands in his. I turn to Michael and shake my head slightly.

"Eve what's wrong?" He askes in that sweet voice I love so much. I squeeze his hand and look at the table.

"Something's not right Michael. Claire she just doesn't seem, Claire. I had a feeling last night, she's not telling me something. Something important and I don't know what." I tell him, gritting my teeth. "I mean her and Shane had problems before but to seriously break up? Why? And she looks haunted Mikey."

"I know Eve. I heard her heart skip a beat when she saw me earlier. Like she's scared something will happen."

"What can we do Mikey? I don't want to feel so helpless. I want to help her." I whisper. Michael squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I don't know Eve. You just got to talk to her. Try to see if she'll talk to you during work or for her to come over."

"Yeah but she doesn't want to be around Shane. So she can't really come over maybe I'll tell her to go to Common Grounds tomorrow."

"Shane works late on Saturday so maybe she can come over for a while."

"That gives me an idea!" I exclaim. I take out my phone and send two text messages to Claire. I grin widely as I giggle. Michael looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "We're gonna have a slumber party. Us three. No exceptions Mikey!" I grin wider at his expression of terror.

"Oh no." He groans and I laugh. I hear the front door slam and Michael and I both turn towards the door of the kitchen. "Shane left. Probably to work." He sighs as he gets up to get his guitar and keys. He gives me a peck on the lips and says his goodbye as he also heads off to work. I go upstairs, shower and get ready for work as well. I need to talk to Claire.

Friday morning comes and goes. The normal routine, wake up, shower, make coffee, but somehow it's not the same without Claire. I sit at the coffee table playing with my cup when Shane comes in. He looks at me and pours himself some coffee.

"What died and ruined your day? Or in your case, what lived?" Shane comments. I snort and flip him off.

"Buzz off ass-hole."

"Ah so the dead girl lives." I throw a piece of my muffin at him. Yep normal routine. Noon comes around as I enter Common Grounds. I put on my apron and get to work on the expresso machine. Oliver's barking and a lot of people kept me occupied until four o'clock came around. I hear the door open and in comes Claire in a light blue sweater. It's not that chilly is it? I grab the Mocha I made just a few minutes before and take off my apron.

"Hey Ollie I'm taking my break!" I yell over my shoulder. I could see Oliver's eye twitch as he struggles to keep his nice guy mantra intact.

"Half hour Eve!" He yells back. I head to Claire who is sitting at a recently abandoned table. I sit down and pass her the mocha. I smile and she reciprotates it.

"So Claire Bear you okay? Got a cold or something?" I ask as I point to her sweater. She smiles a weak one, yeah somethings wrong.

"Yeah I guess, just a little cold I'm fine though. So about tomorrow. How come Shane's not.." she trails off obviously feeling nervous. I put my hand on her arm and she winces ever so slightly. What's wrong with her?

"Shane's working real late that night so I thought you could stay, sleep with me and Mikey and have fun then leave before he wakes up. C'mon Claire Bear please? Pretty please for me?" I ask her and try my best to do a cute puppy expression. She laughs and nods.

"Okay but your buying pizza."

"Deal! Okay so what time will you be over?" I almost jump in excitement.

"How about five? I finish classes at four and it will give me time to get ready."

"Okay fine, five it is! By the way I'm so giving you a makeover while your there." We both laugh and talk until I have to go back to work. I wave bye to Claire and put my apron back on. I can't wait, tomorrow will be amazing!

So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the grammar and spelling issues. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter I promise to add Clyrnin in it. At least a little. And I tried to give you another point of view in this story. Hope you liked it. Please review! Pretty please!

XoXo Jastly 


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank those who reviewed! It made me so happy thank you. Also I know that you are all waiting to see Myrnin Eve and Michael find out. I have a slight surprise for you all in this chapter. And as I promised, a light Clyrnin in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

Claire's POV:

I get home as dinner is ready. Mom greets me and I go upstairs to change into a long sleeve shirt and some pajama pants. I go downstairs and sit at the table just as mom puts my plate down. Spaghetti with parmesan cheese. I start picking at my food, today's talk with Eve got me anxious. I hope she doesn't suspect much. I hate hiding things from her.

"So Claire how was your day?" Dad's voice breaks my thoughts. I smile and shrug.

"Normal I guess. Saw Eve at Common Grounds and talked to her for a bit."

"Oh that's nice sweetie. So how are classes?" Mom askes. I shrug and stuff some spaghetti to look like I'm actually hungry.

"Okay I guess. The professors are interesting but I like AP chem because I still learn new things." I tell them. "Hey mom Eve wants me to sleep over tomorrow that's fine right?" I ask. Mom looks at me warily and sighs.

"Okay Claire, just be careful. I know your only here for a little while but remember we still worry about you and Shane." She says to me. I nod and finish eating. She should have a reason to worry, I realize that now.  
After dinner I help mom wash the dishes and say goodnight. I go to my room and pack a pair of clothes, toothbrush, and my books since I've got school first. I go to the bathroom and shower. For a moment I could've sworn I felt the portals open up. But the same second it was there, it vanished. I shrugged it off and continued to shower.  
I walk out the shower to my room. I gasp at the sight before me. A boquet of flowers sit on my bed, ontop of a box wrapped I a ribbon. I spot a small card on my bed. I open it and smile as I recognize the handwriting.

"To my dearest Claire,

I'm sorry we cannot see eachother for the time being but I promise to surprise you in due time. For the time being I hope you enjoy the scent of these lovely flowers that reminded me of you. And also the present in the box. Enjoy.

Love, Myrnin"

I smile wider and remove the flowers from the box. The boquet isn't big but small and simple. On the ribbon is a toy spider that I'm assuming is Bob. I untie the ribbon and opening the box. I laugh as I look at the exact replica of Myrnin's bunny slippers with fangs. I take them out and put them on. No wonder Myrnin loves these, they are really comfortable. Who knew Myrnin could be a romantic? Well, sort of anyways. I run downstairs to get a vase with water and walk back upstairs to put the boquet in. I lay down in bed and smile as I drift of to sleep with the thought of Myrnin.

Saturday morning comes and goes like every morning. I get up and shower, still smiling from yesterday. I grab my bag and head downstairs. I grab an apple from moms fruit bowl and say goodbye to both parents. I walk to Common grounds, taking my time since I have half an hour until class starts. I walk in and order a Mocha. It's too early for Eve to be here so I just pay and walk towards the university. The days classes pass by like a blur. I head towards AP Chem and go to my classroom. A note on the door catches my attention. No classes for today, great. So I have free time until I have to go meet Eve. I head home for lunch. I text Eve saying I'm going to come over early. She texts back an 'okay' as I put my books away in my room. I wait around until three thirty then grab my stuff and leave. I get to the Glass House at four exactly and before I can even knock Eve already opens the door and gives me a bear hug. I enter to see Michael on the phone ordering pizza, a stack of movies on the table by the tv, freshly made popcorn, and three cans of coke. I smile and put my bag down. Sitting on the couch and stretching.

"So are we going to sleep in real sleeping bags or what?" I joke. Eve simply points to the corner where three idle sleeping bags sit. I laugh as Michael joins us. We spend the rest of the day watching movies, eating pizza and playing video games. Shane comes in around eleven when Eve and Michael are playing against eachother in Call Of Duty. I glance at him to see him heading upstairs and slam his room door shut. I wince slightly. After another movie, we get ready for bed, unrolling the sleeping bag.

"So Claire how did you like an official Glass House Sleepover?" Michael askes as me and Eve get cozy in our bags.

"Great. Why didn't we do this when I just lived here?"

"It's not as fun though!" Eve chimes in. We all laugh and drift to sleep. It's been a good day.

I wake up in the middle of the night with the huge urge to pee. I get up, a little noisely and tip toe upstairs. Eve and Michael still asleep. When I get out the bathroom a hand grabs me, already knowing who it is I just stand still.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly. Not wanting to deal with Shane right now. Shane grips harder on my already bruised arm, and drags me to his room. I yelp as I'm thrown into it. Stumbling to the floor I notice Shane lock the door before I scramble to my feet. I stand face to face with Shane.

"So fang-banger, how does it feel to be his little pet?" Shane says venomously. I cringe slightly at his tone, otherwise I stare coldly at him.

"How does it feel to be dumped for a bipolar vampire?" I spit back. A loud slap echoes off the walls of his room. My face frozen to the side as the pain from it stuns me. I stare agape at him.

"Don't fucking toy with me Claire." He says as he grabs me and kisses me forcefully. I push and punch his chest until he breaks apart. As soon as he does I slap him so hard my hand is red and stinging from it, and run to the door. I manage to unlock it until I feel my hair being pulled.

"Ow!" I scream. Another slap follows. I kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run to my room. I lock it, climb into bed and start crying. Rubbing my red cheeks softly as the stinging slowly subsides. I eventually fall into a dreamless sleep.

Michael's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Claire stumbling out of her bag and up the stairs to what I assume the bathroom. I sit up and wait for her to come down but she doesn't. I hear the door to the bathroom close and someone stumbling and falling. Normal hearing can't pick up these sounds but being a vampire I can hear almost everything. I rush upstairs at vampire speed to find voices in Shanes room. I stand quietly outside and listen to the conversation. As soon as I hear the slap, everything falls into place. Claire's weird behavior, her anxious movements and the sudden move out. I also understand why she and Shane broke up. Claire loves Myrnin. I hear the fight inside and almost barge in when I hear Claire unlock the door. I bolt to my room and stay there. I hear her kick Shane, ouch, and run into her room crying. I wait fifteen minutes before going back downstairs. I have to help Claire. Shane must of threatened her not to tell us. I think of the perfect plan to help her.  
I grab my phone and turn it on. Not trusting the house phone. I scroll down to the saved number I never thought i'd call in my life. I whisper so low no human can ever hope to hear me.

"Hello Myrnin?"

That's it! Chapter 4! Hope you like it and yes I had to end on a cliffhanger. Please review and sorry for the grammer and spelling issues. I said a light Clyrnin sorry if it was too light though. I promise next chapter will be a big Clyrnin chapter. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed it made me really happy! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Claire's POV:

I wake up a few hours later to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I get out of bed and head downstairs to see a big breakfast laid out on the table, and Eve behind the stove. I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the table. Eve eyes me and hands me a plate and I pile on the food. A few minutes later Shane comes down and sits across from me. Finally Eve and last Michael join us. Small conversations are held, some about work, some about gossip about others.

"So Claire how come you weren't downstairs this morning? When I woke up I didn't see you here. I checked your room and you were asleep there." Eve askes casually. I freeze as I look at her. I shrug and avert my eyes to my food.

"I woke up last night, had to pee. Guess I was too tired that I went to my old room because it was closer." I lie. I feel a horrible guilt wash over me for lying to Eve so I avoid her gaze. When breakfast was over I sit on the couch and watch some old cartoons. Eve goes upstairs to shower and Michael goes into the kitchen to use the phone. I tense up as Shane sits next to me.

"Smart move not to say anything." Shane whispers into my ear, a shiver runs down my spine. Suddenly Michael comes back and Shane gets up to go to the kitchen. Michael sits next to me. As soon as he does my phone rings. I look at it and see Myrnin's name pop up. I mute the tv and immediately answer.

"Hey Myrnin." I answer happily. Hoping to have an excuse to leave. Shane comes out the kitchen and leans on the wall, glaring straight at me. Michael glares back at him.

"Claire where are you?" Myrnin askes, rage clear in his voice.

"The Glass house why? Myrnin what's wrong?" I ask worried. A click on the other line tells me he hung up. Suddenly the portals open and Myrnin comes out fist clenched, teeth bared. I stand up but before I can get to him he's by my side hugging me tightly, but also not too tight to hurt me. The restraint he must have. He intwines his hand with mine, and uses the other to lift my face to his. He kisses me passionately, a barrage of fireworks explode in the pit of my stomach as his soft, cold lips press against mine. A low growl rips through the living room as Shane gets off the wall and walks towards us. I instinctly tense up. Myrnin breaks apart and quickly spins around baring his teeth.

"Michael, move Claire away before she gets hurt." Myrnin says in a harsh whisper.

"Wait why? Myrnin what's wrong?" Before I get answers Michael lifts me effortlessly and brings me to the top of the stairs where Eve is, cross armed and staring down towards Shane. "What's going on? Someone answer me!" I practically scream. No one answers but just stares downstairs. I look downstairs as well and notice Myrnin is dressed normally, black shirt with dark blue pants. He slowly stalks towards Shane, as lithe as a cat, his stance somewhat similar as well.

"You mongrol! I'll rip you to shreds for what you did!" Myrnin growls. He lunges for Shane who just barely dodged him. Shane chuckles darkly.

"For what? Giving Claire something human?"

"You threatened her! You harrassed her, you kissed her, and more importantly, you hit her!" Myrnin screams. Suddenly I feel my world crash around me. Myrnin found out? But how? My legs collapse as I look at the fight before me. Myrnin lunges for Shane again, faster this time, and grabs him by the throat. He throws him across the room. Shane hits the wall and falls to the floor. Myrnin stalks over to him and picks him up by the shirt. He punches Shane in the stomach before dropping him and kicking him. As Shane tries to fight back to no avail I look at Michael and Eve who are just staring at them.

"How did he find out?" I whispered. Michael explains what he heard last night and says he told Amelie and Myrnin, as well as Eve.

"Claire you should've told us! We could've stopped this as soon as it started what were you thinking?" Eve scolds me. I shake my head, and whisper how scared I really was.

"I'll kill you for taking her from me!" Shane screams, snapping my attention back to the fight. Shane gets up unsteadily from the floor and pulls out a silver stake from the back of his pants. He stabs it through Myrnin's chest, making him scream in agony.

"No!" I scream as I scramble up and run downstairs to Myrnin's limp body on the floor. Before I can reach the bottom Michael's already there, pining Shane to the floor. I get to Myrnin and pull out the stake from his chest. Myrnin gasps and twitches lightly. "Myrnin are you okay? Please say something. I'm so sorry I caused you pain, please Myrnin!" I start sobbing uncontrollably. I feel a cold hand on mines. I look up to see a smile on Myrnin. The same smile he puts when he accomplishes something. That bright, crooked, crazy smile.

"My dearest Claire, don't cry. I don't like to see those tears." He sits up, the wound already almost healed. He takes his hand and wipes my tears. He chuckles and kisses me lightly. "I don't think Bob would like it if his mother was crying." He says. Somehow I don't think it's a joke. I stare at him and hit him for scaring me. He mocks being hurt and hugs me.

"You crazy lunatic! I was worried about you!" I scold him his eyes soften a bit as he helps me stand up. Eve comes downstairs and calls the police. Shane thrashing about, trying to get free from Michael's grip, but he's too strong.  
Not too long after, Hannah shows up and arrests Shane on multiple charges. I sit on the couch, still in shock from what happened. Myrnin sits next to me and holds me. After the police leave Michael and Eve come and stand infront of us.

"Claire.." Eve begins, "don't ever lie to me again!" She yells at me. I cringe and smile at her. I nod and look at my feet.

"I'm sorry Eve, I was just really scared. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want any of you to get hurt." I explain. Eve nods, but is still a little upset until Michael grabs her hand and she finally loosens up.

"I know Claire it's just, I didn't know you were getting hurt."

"Claire promise us that next time you'll tell us as soon as somethings wrong?" Michael says.

"I promise."

"So what's going to happen with um, you know, you two?" Eve askes awkwardly. Myrnin laughs and I look at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Well my dear, I was actually telling Amelie about this and had some arrangements made." He smirks as I stare agape at him.

"She knows?" I screech. He laughs and nods.

"At first she was appalled but after a few..reminders, she eventually agreed. Now Claire I have something to ask you." He turns his body fully to face me and holds both of my hands in his. "Claire, we have been through a lot together and known eachother for a while. Will you marry me and come and live with me at the lab?" He askes sincerly. I smile and hug him tight.

"Yes Myrnin I will." Eve and Michael laugh and I look at them.

"Some proposal. No ring?" Eve askes jokingly. Myrnin furrows his eyebrows together then sticks his hand in his pocket. Taking out a small black box. He opens it to reveal a silver band with white diamonds in a spider web design. We all laugh at Myrnin's predictable choice. I kiss him softly.

"I love you, you silly twit." I say smiling. He smiles back.

"As I love you my sweet Claire." He says. Somehow, through all the bad moments, I knew I would have a happily ever after.

So that's the end of Wrath Of Love. Sorry the ending sucks a bit. Wasn't too sure how to end it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please Review and I hope enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
